Being Quiet
by euphoenix
Summary: Korra and Mako tried to be quiet. Set at the end of chapter 1 Book 2. M. One shot.


**Title: Being quiet**

**Summary: Korra and Mako tried to be quiet. Set at the end of chapter 1 Book 2. M. One shot.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Korra, otherwise this fic would have totally happened.**

Korra was used to the cold nights in her home, The Southern Water Tribe. But all those spirits fighting and her decision to dismiss Tenzin had left her rather cold and sleepless. Even with Naga sleeping soundly beside her, Korra still couldn't find the warmth she so desperately need.

Soon she found herself made way to Mako's cabin. Once she entered it, spurge of warmth came gushing at her. The room was well lighted and a fire dancing in the fireplace. Her cabin also had one, but it's nowhere as warm as Mako's. Firebender sure have a unique way of staying warm all the time, even at the cold environment like this, Mako's surrounding is always warm. At the center of the room, her hot firebender boyfriend sleeping peacefully on his bed under fur lined quilt.

She climbed to his bed, slipping under the blanket and snuggled closer to him. His familiar scent and warmth made her realized how much she miss him, it was the only alone time she ever had with him since their arrival here. They were busy with the festival and banquet, not to mention her father had been keeping his eye on Mako like a messenger hawk. A wicked smile graced her features; she should have snuck sooner into his tent she thought.

"Hey Mako, wake up!" Korra whispered audibly while shaking Mako's arm.

He stirred, and blinked his eyes several times on Korra's direction, adjusting his eyes to the lights.

"uhm, Korra? What are you _doing _here?" He used his arms to prop himself up to sitting position

"I missed you" She snaked her arms on his neck, and brought him closer to her.

"Me too." Was all Mako could say before Korra's lips crashing on his passionately.

He returned the kiss with the same passion and soon the two of them engaged on a full blown make out session. At some point Mako discarded the undershirt he sleeps in and Korra had lost her top, leaving her with only her breast bind and pants. It was when Korra's hand trying to undo his pants that all senses returned to him.

"What are you trying to do?" Mako's hand was stopping Korra before she could undress him even further.

"I said I miss you, didn't I? Korra tried to wiggle her hands free from Mako's grasp.

"Yes, but we are not gonna do _that_ here." Mako let go of her hands

Korra crossed her arms on her chest, "Why not?"

"Well for one reason, we are at your home! Your parents are right next door! "He threw his hand up to make a point.

"Yeah, but we are not in the same cabin as them!"Korra jabbed a hand to his chest

"Gee, I can't imagine why they put me on a different cabin. Oh wait, maybe because they don't want something like this to happen!" He retorted, crossing his arms too.

Seeing offensive action took her nowhere, Korra switched tactics to seduction.

"Come on Mako, I know you want this as much as I am" She put her hand on the side of his face and look right to his eyes seductively.

"But-but, they might catch us" Mako flustered.

It worked! Seeing his defense crumbled, Korra pressed even further.

"Oh, then we'll just have to be extra quiet City Boy"

Korra moved so that she was straddling Mako and push him to lie on his back and continued to kiss him. Mako 's respond was not what she expected, he responded fiercely, his tongue nudged her lips to part, she opened up and soon it devoured and explored every inch of her mouth. His hand at the small of her back pulled her tight against him.

With a single decisive move, he switched their position and breaking the kiss. Korra made a small sound of protest but Mako's lips didn't leave her for long. Soon he rained kiss down her neck while his hand undoing her breast binding. A moan escaped Korra's lips.

" sst, we are trying to be quiet here" Mako whispered again her neck.

Korra could feel his smirk on her neck, she almost groaned but made no sound as she buried her hands on his mess of black hair.

Her breast bind started to slip away, Korra moaned rather loudly when Mako's warmth lips closed over her nipple. He withdrew far too quickly for her liking. She was about to protest but Mako looked at her with frown on his face,

"This is a bad idea. Everyone on the Air Temple Island already knows how _quiet_ you are. I even had Tenzin breathing down my neck for weeks."

"Oh come on! I'll be really quiet this time"

"Do you want your father to kill me?"

She chuckled at his question, "well, no. But I want _you_" placing her palms on his bare chest.

His eyes darkened, Korra could easily see that he was torn between his lust and rational thought.

Tried as he might, Mako was still a 18 years old boy, who had urges. And as an 18 years old boy, it was hard to resists your half naked Avatar girlfriend who currently lying on your bed and actively seducing you. So he did what any 18 years old does, he gave in to the temptation.

"I swear, you are gonna be the dead of me." With that his mouth found its way to hers again. His knee planted between her tights urging her to spread her legs farther. His thumbs grazing the tip of her hardened nipple then tugging it slightly, she moaned into his mouth.

If he was to get through this night in one piece, he had to keep Korra from making any sounds. Mako had no problem with being quiet, Korra on the other hand was rather loud. On the Air Temple Island, after Tenzin caught the two of them together, he lectured both of them and had given a strict warning. When both failed to prevent them from being with each other, Mako was given the farthest room. Not stop Korra from visiting him but rather to prevent everyone on the island from finding out what they did in the dead of night. It was a temple after all!

Korra's hand palmed his hardened member over his pants. Then she tugged his pants, signaling him to take it off. Mako broke away from her to discard his pants. Korra's eyes feasted on her firebender boyfriend naked body, he was tall, lean and muscled. She could see the result of his police training. As a pro-bending athlete, Mako was really fit. But his police training made his muscled even more defined.

He smirked at her, "Your turn"

Korra was more than happy to take off her only left clothing article, which was started to stick uncomfortably due to all the wetness. Mako bent over her with his arms propping him and continuing where they left. He kissed her neck and slowly made way to her breast, sucking it while his hand cupped the other breast and gently squeezing it. Soon his hands found its way to the wetness between her legs and slid a finger into her, Korra growled.

"Ssst, quiet there, love" He whispered into her right ear sending chills down her spine.

She slipped down her hands to capture his erection and started to stroke him, low growl can be heard escaping his throat.

"Now, who is making a sound" she grinned smugly at him.

Mako withdrew his finger but before Korra could even protest, he replaced it with his hardened member. Then they started to move together. She was close to the edge, all those not making a sound thing turned her on more than it should, and Mako wasn't even sure he can last any longer. He slipped a hand down to caress her. She exploded, using his shoulder to muffle her shriek. Then with a barely audible growl, Mako emptied himself inside her and they both collapsed to the bed.

"I don't know but I think we should practice more often, you know the whole not making any sound thing." Korra suggested

"I'm not risking anymore of this, unless you can make this place soundproof"

"Well you said that, but you still cannot resist me and there is a good chance we'll probably gonna do it again. "

Of course she was right. There is no way Mako could ever resist her and being with Korra was worth it even if that means he has to face the wrath of Tenzin or Tonraq, or even both.

"Fine, but you can't stay. Your dad probably will skinned me alive if he found you here in the morning"

**AN: I cannot believe after waiting for over than a year all they give to us was just _hand holding_ and _hugging_. Come on! Mako and Korra should have kissed at the end of chapter 2!**

**I apologize for any grammatical mistake I made, as this wasn't proof read properly.**

**Reviews and feedback are really greatly appreciated! Oh and favorites too, they made my day!**


End file.
